


What We Were Getting Into

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Desiree's due South poems [8]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella remembers Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Were Getting Into

One Saturday afternoon

I took the El to your neighborhood

to prove I wasn’t proud or scared

 

You pulled your head out of the guts of the car

smiled like the first day of summer vacation

engine grease smeared across your face

your hands were black with it

 

 _I’ll get you dirty_ , you said,

looking at me in my white blouse

 _I don’t care_ , I told you

wondering what you’d do

if I slipped my fingers

into the hole in your jeans

 

You painted a stripe

three fingers wide

across my cheek

between my breasts

 

laced those long grimy fingers

into my hair

kissed me like we were still thirteen

until I made you do it right

 

_Don’t say I didn’t warn you_


End file.
